clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Krazykitten
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Krazykitten! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. Do you need help from an admin? Fill out . (Note: You need to have a valid email set for your account) All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Tigernose (Talk) 02:00, February 27, 2010 Friends? Want to be friends? Wonderweez 02:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hey! I KNOW YOU ON CP!!! YOU'RE ON MY BUDDY LIST!!! Can you please add me to your friends list on your user page? Thanks! User:Jupiter5 NEW SECRET PAGE OUT!!! Hello Krazykitten! You, being one of the only 2 people to have found my Clint Eastwood Secret Page, are invited to be one of the first to find my NEW Stylo Secret Page!! This may be the hardest yet. To find it, you must compete a QUIZ!!! But it's nearly impossible to find the link to the Quiz in the first place, but I think you can do it. But this secret page is hidden on my Main Userpage again. It is hidden in the same way as my last secret page, the Clint Eastwood secret page, but what makes it tricky is that I have SO MANY CATEGORIES ON MY MAIN USERPAGE!!! Remember the clue from the Clint Eastwood secret page, and you may have less trouble. The award for finding the page isn't ready yet, so once you find the page, it would be smart to bookmark it or write it down somewhere. When the award is ready, I will either just tell you to look on the Stylo Secret Page in a message on your talk page, or I might put the award itself in the message. The hint for my upcoming 4th secret page is also not ready, but I will notify you in a message when it is. I expect that the award will be ready by Friday, May 7th, 2010 to Sunday, May 9th, 2010. Remember! I like MARIO!!! Please delete this message as soon as you finish reading it so people don't get the hints that I gave you. And I'm sorry that the message was so long xD. User:Jupiter5 WOW!!! Congrats, Krazykitten!!! You get the Gold Jupiter5 Award for Respect and friendship!!! This award is the highest honor that I give out! Show it off on you userpage with PRIDE!!!